Ellie and Riley
by kingdomheart99
Summary: How things could have been with Ellie and Riley Smut
1. Chapter 1

Ellie was fast asleep in her bunk until she began to stir. Her dreams had taken an erotic turn, she was looking at her best friend on her knees sucking on a big cock. Ellie wanted to look away but she couldn't, her eyes were locked on the scene. Riley's head bobbed back and forth engulfing the full length of it. Ellie's subconscious drifted off further into hefr fantasy. Meanwhile in the real world Riley had just snuck in the window and found her friend writhing and moaning in bed. Riley observed her friend then went in for a closer look, she noticed the way every time a moan escaped Ellie's lips her face scrunched slightly. Riley noticed a wet patch forming on the crotch of Ellie's shorts, Riley slowly reached her hand down and rested it on Ellie's crotch. As her hand made contact I slight gasp was let out from the still asleep Ellie. Back in Ellie's dream Ellie was still watching her friend expertly suck dick before she stopped and removed her top letting her chocolate boobs bounce free, before returning to her duty she looked straight at Ellie and beckoned her over. Riley returned to servicing the dick in front of her as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her jeans and in to her panties. Ellie kept her eyes fixed as she slowly walked towards her friend. Riley stopped pleasuring herself and used both hands to press the cock deep in her cleavage and squeeze her boobs together as tight as she could. She slowly began to pump up and down with her tits gradually getting faster. Ellie had reached Riley and got on her knees beside her watching intently as the head of the penis popped out from Riley's boobs. Ellie's mouth watered watching this and she lent forward to kiss Riley's breast. Ellie kissed right in the center of Riley's cleavage and every so often she felt the tip of the cock press against her tongue. Back in reality, Riley had taken her acts a few steps further and hadbegan to rub Ellie crotch being careful not to wake her. After a few moments Riley noticed that Ellie was deep asleep and dared to put her hand down Ellie's shorts and into her underwear, In seconds Riley's hand was coated in her friends juice. Ellie's breathing became heavy but Riley continued, she began to gently stroke Ellie's slick folds with her index finger and rubbing her clitoris with her thumb. Riley took note of how Ellie's pubic hair was neatly trimmed and felt fuzzy against her palm. In dreamworld things had escalated to the point that Ellie was now full on deep throating the member and her top was pushed up above her breasts. Dream-Riley knelt behind Ellie and began groping her tits through her bra before pushing her bra up releasing both of her petite breasts, one of Riley's hands began to pinch and rub Ellie's nipples whilst the other snaked its way into Ellie's shorts and knickers. Riley began to finger Ellie roughly with four fingers but stopped groping her boobsand grabbed on to her pony tail forcing her head back and forth taking in all of the cock for 7 seconds then quickly bobbing her head again . Riley stopped her control and reached around and began jerking the cock as fast as she could, she put her cheek right against Ellie's and the cock began to spurt hot cum all over both of their faces. Ellie's face was thoroughly coated with a few spurts landing across Riley's face. Riley's fingers were still at work until she felt Ellie's vagina clench as she curled her fingers inside of her friends causing her to spasm and go limp I her arms. In the real world Riley was still rubbing Ellie's pussy and started to dip her finger into Ellie's lower lips. Ellie's legs clenched together as she came, her juices flooding into Riley's hand . As Riley pulled her hand out Ellie woke up. Riley brought her hand up to her mouth, delicately licked it clean savouring the flavour and seductively said

"Good morning" with a smirk.


	2. Good morning

Ellie had just woken up and was trying to recover from her recent watched as her friend removed her hand from her knickers and began to suck Ellie's juice of her hand. Riley looked at her friend popping the last finger out of her mouth, slowly making a loud sucking sound.

"Good morning" Riley smiled as she greeted her friend. Ellie looked up at her confused and said

" Riley? What the fuck are you doing here"

"Chill out Ellie, I just came to see you but when I got here you seem to be having fun without me" Riley replied. Ellie's cheeks went red as she remembered her dream and saw the damp patch on her shorts. "So tell me, what were you dreaming about that got you all hot and bothered?" Riley asked. Ellie bit her lip as she slowly began to explain

"Well, you were umm" Ellie paused not wanting to tell Riley

"Oooh so it was about me, don't embarrassed I just licked your cum off my hand. Tell me." Riley demanded

"Ok so, you were sucking someone off and I was watching until you saw me, you took your shirt off and began to tit fuck the guy. After a while a at beside you and began to lick the tip every time it appeared from your boobs. Finally you began to finger me whilst using my ponytail to force me to deepthroat the guy until he came all over our faces then I came and woke up" Ellie explained. Ellie began to get turned on over the retelling whilst Riley had began to rub herself through her jeans with her eyes closed imagining the scene.

"Well thats got me hot" Riley began " i think after I made you cum you owe me". Riley began to remove her jeans and revealed her black thong that had started to stick to her from the wetness. Ellie knew what Riley had planned so she laid back on her bed. Riley kneeled with her legs either side of Ellie's head and lowered herself. "Hope you haven't forgotten how to do this" Riley said as she pulled her thong to one side giving Ellie a clear view of her mocha muff. Ellie lent her head forward and inhaled through her nose taking in the scent before Riley put her full weight on Ellie pinning her head to the pillow. Ellie's tongue was pressed against Riley's hot sex and slowly began to lick up and down her friend's lower lips. Ellie looked straight up at Riley, her nose was nestled in the girls untamed bush. Riley was in ecstasy and began to bounce on Ellie's face forcing her tongue deep inside of herself. The thrusting from Riley caused Ellie's face to become smeared with her friends hot cum. This continued until Riley's moan got more intense as she began to cum squirting all of her juice into Ellie's mouth, this went on for longer than Ellie expected as Riley experienced the longest orgasm of her life, before falling back onto the bed and her thong sliding back into place. Ellie sat up and wiped her face of Riley juice.

"Wow, that was the most i've ever seen anyone cum" Ellie said trying to swallow the last of it. Riley recovered from her orgasm and went over to her bag and searched in it. Ellie couldn't see what Riley was doing but could see Riley step in to some kind of harness.

"If you like that" Riley said before she turned around revealing a 12 inch purple strapon dildo " You're going to love this!".

Ellie marveled at the phallus that hung between Riley legs and her mouth gaped open."if you're going to sit there with your mouth open at least get on your knees and suck my dick" Riley laughed. Ellie slipped of the bed and crawled to Riley before looking up and taking the dildo in her hand stroking it before licking up the shaft.

"It's so big, i cant wait to have it in me! But first" Ellie said as she forced her mouth down the cock. She began to bob her head down it's length engulfing more with each go. Riley was looking down on her enjoying the view, she grabbed the base of Ellie's ponytail and began to yank it back and forth. Ellie felt the dildo hitting the back of her throat and in response to Riley's action she reached around and began to squeeze Riley's cute butt. Ellie continued to knead Riley's cheeks before rubbing her fingers down her crack and against her asshole. At that moment Riley stopped Ellie sucking her off and looked at her breathless face and in a seductive tone said

"Ok that was so hot but now we get to the real MEAT of the situation"


End file.
